


a whole new world

by cinnabun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Gen, Other, Reader is a Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: A short commission for a lovely returning customer, featuring a Pearl!Reader fusing with Undyne!





	a whole new world

* * *

You stared down at Undyne’s outstretched hand in complete and utter bewilderment.

“What?”

“You heard me, nerd!” She flashed a mouthful of shimmering fangs in a bright smile. They glowed iridescent under the flashing colorful lights that hung, swaying from the ceiling. “Come dance with me!”

“Oh!” You clasped your hands to your chest, glancing around at the large crowd. The undulating mass of bodies made you nervous. There was hardly any room on the dancefloor for a single orthodox performance. “You want me to dance for you? I can do that.”

“Uh…” The fins on each side of her head drooped down. “No? I want to dance with you, you dork! Duh!”

“W-With me?” A tingle rushed through your body, though you chalked the heat rising in your cheeks up the warmth exuding off of the thick crowd. “That’s…not usually how this works.”

“I don’t know how they do things on your planet,” Undyne took the chance to scoop your hand into hers, folding her claws gently around your trembling fingers, “but things are different here! When we dance, we dance together!”

You hardly had a chance to utter a squeak back in response before she pulled you from the sidelines and into the fray.

The crowd immediately swallowed you up. Within seconds, there were bodies pressing in on you from all sides. You clung helplessly to Undyne’s hand, allowing her to lead you through the parade of dancers until you finally broke from the circle, stumbling into a small free patch of space.

It wasn’t much, but the moment you surfaced out of the crowd you felt all the air rush back into your lungs. Undyne dragged you closer, her smile faltering as she caught the look on your face.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Y-Yes.” You managed. You didn’t want to disappoint her.

Her eyes flashed with concern, her free hand coming up to cradle your cheek gently. The feeling of her cool, webbed flesh against your cheek made you feel both nervous and relaxed at the same time.

“Are you sure?” She asked, leaning forward. The music was so loud that you could barely hear her over the music. You were growing close to the heart of the crowd. The floor buzzed beneath your feet with each dramatic drop of the beat blasting from the speakers lining the walls.

“Yes.” You said again, this time managing to swallow the urge to stutter.

“Hey, just look at me, okay?” Undyne smiled at you again, softer this time. “Just hold onto me and follow my lead.”

You were good at that; following orders.

You gave her a single, affirmative nod, and relaxed. With Undyne in control, you knew things would turn out okay. All you had to do was like she said, follow her lead, and hold on.

As she spun you around, pressing her body up against your back, you leaned into the action, a leg gracefully poised in the air for balance.

She spun you slowly, one hand on your waist, the other holding an arm above your head to help keep you steady.

You leaned forward into her, allowing Undyne to take the lead as she moved you into a dip, hiking a leg over her hip. She swept you both down until your heads nearly touched the floor, then, just as slowly, she pulled you back up.

Before you knew it, the both of you were waltzing across the floor in a bizarre tango. Undyne was totally in-control, and you allowed her to maneuver you through the crowd with ease.

As the song picked up the pace, so did your dancing. You spun faster and faster, clinging to one another as the crowd parted to make room for you both. You could feel their eyes burning into your backs and you twirled and spun in graceful patterns, trailing sparks in your wake with every footstep. The heat of the room made you feel like your whole body was on fire.

You paid no mind for those other people; your attention was focused solely on the Monster gripping your hand. You could feel her chest moving as she breathed hard against you, the gills on her neck fluttering in a way that made you want to lean in and kiss them.

“You’re not too bad at this.” She grinned playfully.

You flushed, smiling and ducking your head. “Well, I have a good teacher.”

She snickered, sliding both hands down around your waist. With one move, she lifted you off your feet, swinging you around and around happily. You giggled, clutching her shoulders. You laughed together.

The music got louder and louder. You could hear the beat of Undyne’s heart thundering in your ears. Or, what that your own pulse? The lights were so bright. You were so happy. Your whole body was burning, with happiness, and light, and excitement, and—

When you opened your eyes again, you were no longer you.

Well, that wasn’t true. You were you, just a different kind of you…and also someone else.

The music kept playing, but all the dancing had stopped. Everyone around you was frozen, as if suspended in animation, their faces ranging from awe to horror, stretching back as far as you could make out. Which was pretty far, considering how tall you’d suddenly gotten.

“I…what?” You. We? No, it was easier to stick to “You.” Whatever, or whoever, you were, the words were said in a voice that was not your own. But the words felt like what you wanted to say. Like your thoughts were coming out of someone else’s mouth. “What is this?”

You were. Scared. Confused?

Slowly, you raised…your(?) hands. They were your hands, but also not. Slender arms leading up to broad shoulders. Your skin was smooth in some places, scaled in others. Webs stretched between your fingers, thick black claws protruding from where the nails should have been.

“Ohmygod.”

You reached up, fingers tracing over the gills on either side of your neck.

“Ohmygod!!”

A bright smile split your face from ear to ear—or, where ears would have been, but was now where fins sat.

“I can’t believe we fused!” You laughed happily, whooping with joy.

Your elation paused as the utter confusion rolled through you in waves. “But—I thought that wasn’t possible? Only gems were supposed to be able to fuse together, right? This sort of thing, biologically, should be impossible. How could we have…?”

You took that moment to notice that the crowd around you had completely frozen. No dancing, no laughing, no smiling. Just a sea of shocked faces. The DJ had even turned off the music. It was dead silent as everyone in the club stared at you with expressions ranging from awe to disgust to terror.

“Oh, uh. Sorry!” You said, holding your hands—a pair of them at least, up in defense. The others crossed over your stomach.

“I’m just gonna,” you jerked a thumb towards the nearest doorway, “I’m just gonna go now.”

Before anyone could say anything, you made a break for the exit, busting over the threshold and into the chilly night air.

Two hands clasped your face as you sucked in breath after breath. Every exhale came as a puff of heated fog, it was that cold out. You looked down at the second pair of hands sticking out of your abdomen. They were undeniably your Pearl’s hands, much slenderer and skinnier than the toned, sharp-nailed claws cradling your face.

You lowered both sets of hands until they were next to each other, then balled the fists of your top pair. God, you looked. So weird. No wonder everyone had been staring at you. And you didn’t even know what your face looked like—

An idea hit you.

You dug in your pocket, amazed to find Undyne’s cellphone sitting inside of it.

In a flash, you unlocked it, pulled up the Camera app, and took a selfie. You even paused to flash a nervous smile, hoping it would add some charm to the countenance you were about to face.

With a nervous sigh, you waited for the image to load.

The face that greeted you was…not all that bad, actually.

You had Undyne’s crooked, sharp canines, one of which poked out from under your top lip. Your eyebrows were sharp, in a way that always made you look kinda angry.

When it came to your eyes, you had three of them as far as you could tell. The one on the right side of your face was covered with an eye-patch, one you were hesitant to move. The other two were stacked on top of each other on the left side of your face. The Pearl’s were the most prominent, big and shiny and full of shock and anxiety, with Undyne’s sitting above, looking towards the camera with a predatory slit for a pupil. But you could see that out of the two, the smile you wore reached hers the most.

“This is…” You leaned forward, touching your face hesitantly. Watching your eyes open and close. Touching the sharp tips of your teeth. Combing your fingers through your hair. “This is amazing!”

“We—I’ve got to tell everyone!” You fumbled to get your phone out, scrolling through your contacts to try and figure out who to spill the beans to first, “Should I tell Alphys? Oh man, she’d freak! But what about Papyrus? He’d be so jealous, fufufu~!”

Just as your fingers hovered over the Call button, you paused. “Or maybe…maybe we should wait a little bit.”

“But why?” You argued with yourself. “This is awesome, why keep it a secret?”

You sighed, and leaned back against the brick wall, taking in a deep breath to calm your racing thoughts. “What if…what if they don’t like me? What if I do something to mess it all up? Would it be weird if I was around? Would they be okay with me being there? Would I…would I fit in at all?”

The Pearl had a place in the group. Undyne did too. But you…where did you fit? You were a combination of the two, but they each had different positions. Did that make you like the both of them? Or someone completely different? The idea of what could happen upon the reveal made you so nervous.

You squeezed your eyes shut, clenching your fists at your sides. “No. I’m sure they’ll understand. We’re friends, right? At least, my Pearl and Undyne are. So, that means I’ve got a chance too, right?”

Yeah, that’s right. They might not have known you now, but they would, and you’d have just as much a place in the group that your Pearl and Undyne did, too.

“But for now,” you whispered, head hung, “for now, I want to stay like this, just a little longer.”

It was a quiet night out, the only noise being the muffled thumping of the music behind the club’s closed doors. The sky was wide and dark, speckled with twinkling stars.

“We’re going to be okay.” You said to nobody. You said to yourself. You said to Them. “Tomorrow will be a new day, and we can face all our questions and problems then. But tonight. Tonight, I will exist for me.”

And so, you did.

You went back into the club, pushing through the surprised crowd, and taking your place on the dancefloor. Ignoring the stares, the gasps, and the awkward pause that hung in the air before the next song began.

Then you danced. More than you had ever before. With no abandon. You danced for your Pearl. For Undyne. And for the conversations they had, that made you who you were.

Even if you still had questions. Undoubtedly, so would they. What was your name? What kind of gem were you? Were you even a gem? It was hard to say, and though you were curious, those questions could wait until the morning.

Tonight would be Your night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of some scenarios from my imagines/scenarios blog on tumblr, "underimagines."


End file.
